Stop Being So Brave Stupid
by RudimentaryInMoralSense
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse fic. Implied Faberry: Rachel wakes up, two months into this new hellish existence, but the memories are hard to lose, even when you are fighting for your life. Will she be saved? Badass!Rachel One-shot, maybe a series if there is enough interest. Rated T for gore


Rachel's POV

I groan and sit up on the lumpy mattress. The light pokes through the blinds and leaves the room filled partially with light. I kick the old blanket I found off my legs and pull my bare legs to my chest. I take a few deeps breaths in and out. Images from my life: glee club, my parents, my happiest moments. After a few moments of silence, I climb off the mattress and walk over to bag on the floor.. I strip off the large black t-shirt I wear to sleep and throw a pair of black cargo pants on. I clip a simple bra on and I pull a baggy gray v-neck over my head. I put my hair in a ponytail and I pull on my ratty black boots.

I pull a large sweatshirt on and a hat. I sneak out of the doorway to the room. I shoulder my bag as I walk quickly down the hall and out the backdoor. I run to the shed and get on the red bike I stored over night.

In this world, I had to find a way, a way to survive. And if that meant sleeping in looted houses, that is what I'll do. I get on the bike, just to hear a groan of something so bone-chilling. I hop on the bike, knowing what was behind me. The groans haunt my dreams. Zombies.

As I ride the desolate streets, more zombies groan and try to chase me on the bike, but I'm faster. I check my pockets when I finally stop at a gas station. I find the knifes I had collected over time. I go into my backpack and pull out a granola bar. I eat it quickly and take a swig of water. _I have to save it._

I check out the gas station store. I find two bottles of water wedged in the back and I take them, smiling to myself. I store them in my bag. I decide to purge somethings in my heavy bag. I keep the canteen and the two bottles of water and the box of granola bars, as well as the survival guide I stole from the nearly empty Barnes & Noble.

I keep the large black t-shirt that belonged to a man I'm assuming was my father and I tie a red tie I found in a home I think was my home around my wrist. I throw out the granola bars wrappers and I wipe the dried blood from my knives.

I hear a groan and I freeze. I see the shuffling feet of a zombie two aisles away from where I am sitting. I pick up my bag and shoulder it. I pull out the knife I keep in my closest pockets and I wait.

When the zombie comes down the aisle I was in, I slide behind the rack car supplies. When the zombies feet come into view, I stab it in the foot and it hollows in pain. I tackle the zombie and bury another one of my many knives into its skull. Blood spurts in my face.I wipe the blood off of my face on my sleeve. I take a deep breath and I stand. Crushing the skull of the zombie with the heel of my boot, I walk out of the store. I go over to my bike and I get on. I look around, but all I hear is silence, until a gun shot rings out. _Someone is alive._

I ride through a small hoard of zombies on Main Street, trying to find the person who shot the gun and they follow me at an alarmingly quick pace. _SHIT! JUST WHEN I FIND SOMEONE! REALLY!_I ride my bike quickly, turning sharply onto Dawson Street. I'm ride faster than I have ever ridden the bike.

The bike under me skids, the front tire hits a fallen zombie and I'm thrown off the bike. I duck, curling into a ball and I roll.

I hear the zombies groans and hisses behind me. I hop back up, fumbling for my largest knife, a hunting knife I swiped from Target. The zombie effectively close me in and I wait for the first one to lunge. When it does, I bring the knife down, slicing the zombie face. As it howls in pain, I jab the knife in its skull and it falls. Another zombie jumps on me and I throw it over my shoulder, kneeling down, I drive the knife hard into the zombie eye socket. Pulling the knife out, I turn to the last three zombies. Flesh and blood falling from their mouths, I attack them, their mouth snapping at me. I hear something whiz past my head and hit on of the zombie. _A bullet. _I focus on the last two zombies, taking them down quickly.

I turn around to thank the person who shot the zombie and I'm met with a familiar face. "Well Streisand I'm surprised you're alive." _Coach Sue Sylvester. Fuck my life. _

* * *

After standing there like an idiot, my jaw on the floor, Coach Sylvester chuckles. "Come one Streisand. Some people are going to be happy to see you. Good killing technique by the way. We'll have to get you a gun, a knife is really on for close combat and you don't want to get to close to a zombie." She says turning around and walking away, expecting me to follow. I obviously do, but I'm still confused as hell.

I pick up my bike and wheel it after her. "So you said people are alive. Who exactly?" I ask and Sue looks back at me, before continuing walking. We get to a large pick up truck and she gets in the driver's seat. I climb into the passenger seat after throwing my bike in the cab.

"Your little glee club is alive surprisingly. Those kids can fight for being so wimpy. I guess the end of the world really changes people. A lot of your glee clubs parents are with us. That Burt Hummel is a great sharp shooter. " Sue says driving down Sycamore Street. I nod quietly.

Just then a squawking sound is heard. Sue picks up a walkie-talkie and Mr. Schue comes through the speaker.

"Sue did you find any survivors while on patrol. No one found anyone else and we are all back at base." Mr. Schue says. I hold my breath. Sue smiles at me for the first time in my life.

"I've got one survivor. She is a great fighter, took down four zombies close combat. I' bringing her in. Sue out." Sue says and we pull up to a gated community. Sue puts in the code and goes through before closing the gates behind us. We ride for maybe five or six minutes until we reach a large house with another gate. Sue puts in another code and we drive up to the house. I see six or seven cars parked on the lawn, and a few motorcycles.

"How many people do you have?" I ask and Sue smirks. "Just you wait. They'll be very surprised to see you, especially Q." Sue says getting out of the car. _Q? Quinn? Why would Quinn be so surprised to see me? A happy surprised? _My heart lurches at the thought that Quinn is just behind the door we are standing in front of.

Sue knocks and Mr. Schue swings the door open about to say something to Sue, but when he sees me, he stops, frozen.

"Hi Mr. Schue." I whisper and tears come to Mr. Schue eyes. He grabs me in a hug. "Rachel. You're alive! I-I come inside!" He says breaking away from me. He ushers me and Sue into the house.

"Everyone! Come meet our new recruit!" Mr. Schue bellows. "We are all in the living room waiting for this rookie Schue. Damn." A familiarly harsh voice says. _Santana, doesn't change even in an apocalypse. _

Mr. Schue, Sue, and I walk into what I'm assuming is the living room. I see everyone from the glee club staring back at us, shocked. My eyes scan over everyone.

"Guys lunch is ready." Two voices I thought I'd never hear anymore say. My fathers, Hiram and Leroy Berry walk into the living room from what I assume is the kitchen and stop.

"Daddy. Dad." I croak out tears falling out of my eyes. Their eyes widen and they rush over to me. They practically tackle me and find ourselves hunched on the ground crying. "W-We thought the worst. My gosh. My baby. She is alive Lee. My baby is alive!"Hiram cries kissing my head repeatedly.

After a lot of hugs and crying moments, we end up sitting in the kitchen. The bravest one to ask is Kurt.

"So how did you survive so long? It has been two months. I mean we only survived because we were at Glee Club when it happened. Where were you?" Kurt asks.

Everyone goes silent. Quinn, who hasn't met my eye the entire time I've been here, just moves her food around on her plate while sitting next to her mother.

"Well um.. I remember being grabbed by some jocks on my way to Glee Club. Surprisingly the person to save me was David Karofsky. The jocks who assaulted me had put me in the shed under the bleachers and locked it from the outside. Karofsky found me and let me out. That is when we heard the groaning. We saw Stoner Brett, but he wasn't Stoner Brett anymore. He was a zombie. Karofsky took a bat from the shed and bashed the zombie's head in. Karofsky laughed saying he had watched Zombieland. I think that was the last time I had really laughed. After that Karofsky and I, with his knowledge, went and got supplies, as much as we could. We took his truck, leaving my car. We looted knifes, guns, anything to protect us from the zombies from Walmart, Target, wherever would could get weapons. But one night when we were sleeping in the truck in the woods, we were ambushed by a group of looters. Karofsky fought them off and told me to run. Before I could run, one of the looters grabbed me. Something snapped in my mind. I went from the knife clipped to his waistband and I drove the knife into his stomach. When he was kneeling on the ground, I grabbed him by the hair and sliced his throat. That was the only time I ever took a person's life. After that I was different, I still am. David could tell. We continued to travel looking for my parents and him looking for Tim. Tim was his boyfriend, he loved Tim. Tim was all he had left in the world.

One night we were hiding out in an abandoned bookstore, the Barnes & Noble. When I woke up the next morning. David was gone. He left everything there for me, expect the left me a note, a truly chilling one. It relayed everything I had to do to survive, how to kill a zombie, everything. He said he had to leave. Tim was out there he just had to find him, alone. He did take the truck though. I don't know if he is alive or dead, but when I see him if I see him, I don't know if I will kill him or hug him." I say and everyone stays quiet.

"Rachel you need to know-" Kurt starts before someone, a familiar someone class out "Guys Tim and I are back." "David." I hiss. I get up from the table as the two boys come into the kitchen. David drops the bag he carrying. "Rachel. Please you have to forgive me." He starts, but I lunge at him. I tackle him to the ground. In a flash I have a knife against his throat.

"Someone stop her!" Tim cries trying to pull me off. I push the boy away. "You left me there you asshole! I had no one! You were my only friend! You were my family in that first hellish month! You just couldn't stand that Tim wasn't there! I wasn't Tim so you left! I'm glad you found him!" I scream before getting off the boy. I stomp on his chest and he lets out a groan. I storm out of the house.

I hear the door open and close behind me. "I don't want to talk Kurt or Dad." I say. "I''m not Kurt or your Dad." Quinn says. I spin around. My eyes meeting hazel ones.

"So that's the first thing you say to me after all this time!"I yell at her and she flinches. "Rachel. You have to know that I-" She starts but I put up a hand.

"Just don't. High school was the past. There is no glee club, there is no McKinley, just a hellish existence. You and I were McKinley and glee club, we don't exist anymore. But you pretty much told me that the day all this started. You reminded me that you and Finn were together, that you were just confused and needed at outlet. I was that outlet. Then I was late for Glee because I was crying in the bathroom, then the jocks got me and you know the rest." I rant and Quinn just stands there, her head hanging.

"Don't look like the victim, because you aren't." I hiss and she looks at me. Her hazel eyes shining. She steps closer to me. And closer and closer, until I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Stop being so brave stupid." She mutters before kissing the life out of me. _Shit. Her kiss could reanimate the dead. _


End file.
